xanafandomcom-20200214-history
Albus Potter
Actually, his full name is "Albus Severus Thomas Weasley Van Damme Potter." if you can hear this don't assume that i'm talking to ya Albus Severus "Al" Potter was born on June 15th, 2006 to Harry and Ginny Potter. He's a half-blood and the middle child, with James born before him and Lily born after him. He was named in honour of ex-headmasters Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Big shoes to fill, but he didn't want to be the same anyway. His childhood was relatively uneventful - playing with his cousins (Weasleys) and even his first cousins once removed (Dursleys) on occasion, though Albus in particular noted that his father and their father never spoke. He liked them anyway, the Muggle children, and they sent out and received Christmas cards every year from them. James was always the trouble-maker (much like his namesake), though Lily was at least partially safe from it, as Albus was first in line. Either way, much of their childhood was spent in corners because they'd have ended up knocking each other out, otherwise. When James finally went to Hogwarts, Albus was jealous - James got to go and learn magic, practice spells and even play Quidditch without having to worry about any Muggles seeing them. James would come back with wonderful stories, and it just made his jealousy even more keen. When Albus was finally eleven, his letter arrived - and he could hardly wait the months until September. The trip to Diagon Alley was fun - for his robes, his books, a wand and even an owl of his very own (which he promptly named Apple Jacks (or Jack) before Lily could confuse him by calling him something else). In the last couple of weeks before term started though, Albus started getting more and more nervous and James wasn't helping. What if he did get sorted into Slytherin? What then? By the time he was meant to board the train, he was a nervous wreck. It took Harry comforting him to get him to calm down. Maybe Slytherin wouldn't be TOO bad. Either way, the rest of the family was in Gryffindor and it would be best to fit in, right? He still didn't understand why people stared at them all so much. He found out on the train ride to Hogwarts. Whispers and murmurs about how he looked JUST like his father, Harry Potter this and Harry Potter that. It was annoying and by the time the train got to Hogwarts he was grumpy and didn't want to fit in any more. He wanted to stand out from his family, stand out from his father. It had become clear why they were always so insular. He was sorted into Slytherin, and everyone was surprised except Albus and the sorting hat. His school career has been relatively uneventful - there was a scrape with the Giant Squid in year two, but no one talks about that anymore. In his third year he made Beater of the Slytherin Quidditch team, and they've been doing well ever since. yesterday everything i thought i believed in died but today is my birthday Albus is all but a mirror image of his father - save those little details unique to Harry. He has dark hair that stays untidy no matter what he does to it and bright green almond-shaped eyes. He was never scrawny like his father was, but he was rather small for some time until he hit a growth spurt in his third year - though he has yet to have another one and ranks as a bit short in his fifth year. He's bulked up a bit due to Quidditch - so he's got a bit of muscle to him, though it's not to the point of being overbearing. He's tanned now because of it as well - which is all the better, since without the sun's help he's a bit pasty-pale (thanks, mum and dad). He's very expressive and his face has an open, friendly look to it. today is my birthday Albus was quiet as a young boy, but as time wore on he grew into his personality more - he's more outgoing now, a little more rambunctious. He's still insecure and makes up for it with grandiose gestures and trying just a little too hard a little too often in anything he pours himself into. He's very close to his parents, and despite quarreling with James constantly he's rather close to his brother and sister as well. He's a loyal friend once he's on your side, though if you treat someone he cares for badly he's likely to turn on you as well. He's smart and he's got wits and cunning, though he's a terrible liar and he'd rather not have to lie at all than to try and bumble through. He's become a bit devil-may-care and prefers adventures outside to working in a classroom, though he manages to stay out of trouble most of the time. i don't need you i'll say it to myself Albus carries his wand with him where-ever he goes. It's eleven inches long and made of oak with a dragon heartstring core. The Oak means his wand is strong and reliable - good for Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration, but it's also so sturdy that the rigidness may impede the speed of learning new spells. Dragon Heartstring is common amongst dark wizards and good for hexes but that doesn't necessarily mean one is a dark wizard - they're common amongst all magic folk equally, and the bond with one's wand is often very strong - it's not a subtle core, but it's got power. While Albus is very good at Transfiguration, he's not shabby at other things, either - some of his best spells are Rictumsempra - which causes the target to laugh uncontrollably, and Tarantallegra - which causes the target to dance until the spell is canceled. His jelly-legs-jinx (... just what it says) is nothing to sneeze at either, and he's been working on his Protego (shielding charm) as late. He's an excellent flier and he's grown into being a great Beater - though he does tend to get a bit banged up during matches. In potions though, he's abysmal. He passes, but barely. Another hardship is during Herbology - he's just not that good at remembering plants and their uses - or taking care of them for that matter. it doesn't mean i won't need somebody Albus is the Latin word for white and is traditionally used to represent the forces of good. Severus is the Latin word for severe. Potter is simply a very common English surname. His initials, ASP, are a type of snake. Albus Severus Thomas Weasley Van Damme Potter is the result of crack. anyone with half a soul will hear this and will never leave me (if you don't know what forever feels like) ladies (i'll show you what it feels like without it) Scorpius Malfoy (this time i won't hesitate to kill to protect what i believe in) Jack i get by now i'm not really dead soundtrack but i really needed someone to save me JKR, Scholastic, Declan, etc etc. Category:Characters Category:Living